The Skittle Caper
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Brittany has been robbed... of her Skittles?


"Hey Britt." Santana said with her signature smirk. But that smile fell quickly with the hurt look on Brittany's face.

"Hey..." Brittany mumbled.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. Brittany shook her head slowly, pushing Santana's hand away. She brushed past Santana and trudged down the hall.

"What's going on with Brittany?"

Santana whirled around, but saw no one. She scanned the area in confusion.

"Down here." The voice said, sounding slightly annoyed. She cast her gaze down to Artie, the wheelchair nerd from Glee Club.

"Oh. Hey Artie." Santana mumbled, distracted by the weird turn of events. Ignoring Artie's fire barrage of unnecessary questions, she quickly grabbed her books from her locker and sped off to class.; startling a few of the people around her with a loud SLAM of her locker.

Santana burst through the door of her second hour Spanish Class, paying no notice to the surprised look Mr. Schuster gave her as she made her way to her desk.

"Well someone's a bit early. Trying to break your tardy streak Santana?" Mr. Schue asked with a light-hearted chuckle. If she heard him, she showed no sign of it. Santana plopped down heavily in her seat, her bag making a heavy thump on the wooden desktop.

"Ok, spill." She said in a calm, yet firm tone. Brittany had her forehead resting on her folded arms. She stayed silent, not daring to look up at the Latina.

"C'mon Brittany," Santana whined. "I thought we didn't keep secrets?"

Brittany let out a small groan but made no attempt to look up. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Brittany up so that she could see her face. Santana held Brittany's gaze, hoping that she looked as helpless as she felt.

"C'mon Britt... what's wrong? I can't help if I don't know." She asked gently. Brittany just stared for a moment, leaving the Latina to wonder if she was able to produce words at the present moment. Then she let out a defeated sigh and Santana perked up, waiting patiently.

"It's.." Britt began, pausing as she considered her next words. "Well,it's not a big deal I guess..."

"No." Santana said, trying to swallow back her growing irritation. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Brittany hesitated, chewing her bottom lip before mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" Santana asked, leaning forward so that she could hear her.

"I was robbed..."

"What?! When?! By who?!" Santana shouted, feeling violated in her own right that her girlfriend had been hurt because of someone else's dense and inconsiderate being. Brittany jumped at the volume of her voice, but felt a bit of warmth at how protective Santana was over her. It gave her a sense of peace and comfort. Brittany ignored all of the weird looks that were thrown their way, and if Santana noticed them as well, she didn't show it.

"After first period. And I don't know who... I just know that I was robbed." Brittany said with a shrug. Santana scowled at her hands, as if they were somehow at fault.

Just then the bell rang, and for once in her topsy-turvy life; she couldn't find words to describe how she was feeling.

"Here? Seriously?" Santana asked, absolutely dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Right here. This is the place where I noticed that my stuff was missing."

Santana stared, dumbfounded, at Brittany. She shook her head a little to clear away her confusion. She was unsuccessful.

"Out in the open like this? Britt, it's in the middle of a hallway. I don't even think that Puck would steal something out in the open like this!" Santana lied through her teeth. "Even those who are afraid of Puck would love the chance to anonymously get him sent to Principal Figgin's Office." Santana hoped that her reasoning would sway Brittany's thoughts, however; Britt seemed firm on her beliefs.

"No. I was robbed. I know it." Brittany said with a newfound determination. Santana sighed inwardly, but pushed her doubts aside.

"Alright. And you're absolutely sure that you had it this morning when you left first period?"

"Yes."

Santana nodded, thinking. She must have looked as confused as she felt, because Brittany was arching her brows at her, as if she could sense Santana's disbelief.

"So do you have any idea who might have stolen your stuff?" Santana asked. Britt was silent, seeming to be completely lost in thought.

"No... Not really..." Britt said finally. Santana nodded in understanding.

"So tomorrow I'll check your first period for any asshole like figures who may have stolen from you."

"Cool." Britt shrugged, her bravo at getting justice fading away.

"We're late for Glee, so let's get going." Santana suggested. Britt's mood visibly brightened as she grabbed Santana's soft, olive toned hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Mr. Schue, can't we do something a little more... modern?" Sam asked. Mr. Schuester sighed. Sam was the fourth one today to ask that today. Of course, he understood why, but he just hated being the one shut down everyday at everything he said.

"Hey." Santana's familiar voice called. Everyone turned to the door of the Choir room, where Santana and Brittany were entering the room.

Twenty minutes late.

No real surprise there.

"You're late." Mr. Schue pointed out, as if they didn't know. They walked by, simply dismissing him.

"Did you find it?" Sam asked.

"Find what?" Finn questioned.

"Brittany was robbed this morning." Sam informed Finn.

"Really?" Finn asked.  
"Why...?" Rachel mumbled to herself bitterly, obviously upset that she wasn't the center of attention.

"She told me about that this morning," Blaine piped up. "Did you find whatever you were looking for Britt?"

Brittany shook her head, looking sad. Blaine gave her a sympathetic smile and she nodded gratefully at him.

"What did you lose?" Mr. Schue asked. With little surprised, he was ignored.

"Where did you you lose it?" Finn asked.

"And when?" Puck interjected.

"In the hallway after first per-" Britt began.

"I bet that Puck took it." Sam interrupted with a glare. Puck snarled at him.

"In the middle of the hallway?" Puck demanded. "What do you take me for?! An idiot?!"

"Well..." Kurt muttered. Puck stood, ready to launch himself at Kurt's throat. By now everyone was standing and yelling at each other while Finn was blocking off Puck from Kurt and Blaine pulled Kurt aside, a protective arm around his waist.

"Guys... GUYS!" Mr. Schue cried, but to no avail.

Artie wheeled to the front of the room, sitting next to the tired looking Piano player, Brad. With a nod of approval from Brad, Artie began banging obnoxiously on the Piano keys, causing a few surprised yelps. He scanned over his startled peers, trying not to laugh at their paled faces and the fact that Blaine had all but jumped into Kurt's arms.

"Ok, now that we're all settled again..." Artie began, pausing briefly with his fingers over the Piano keys to see if anyone would challenge him. There was silence. He smirked to himself.

"Brittany, Santana; to the front please."

The Cheerios followed Artie's instruction with little hesitation. Artie wheeled to be sitting in between them.

"So we know that Brittany lost something-"

"I was robbed!" Brittany countered. Artie sighed.

"We know that she had something taken from her..." He began again, sounding annoyed. "But do we know what?"

Everyone glanced at each other before confirming what Artie already knew by shaking their heads.

"Exactly. We were so caught up in helping a friend that we didn't even question what we were getting into, did we?"

Again, everyone shook their heads.

"So, that being said, Britt;" He paused to glance up at her. "What was stolen from you?"

Brittany hesitated, glancing at the floor for a brief moment before speaking.

"My Skittles..." She said in a pained voice. "Someone stole my Skittles."

There was silence.

"I... was looking... for SKITTLES?!" Santana demanded. Artie held up a hand to silence her and the many groans from the others.

"Might that be the cause of the Rainbow marks on your hand?" Artie asked. Brittany brought her hand up to her face, peering at it skeptically. There were a few moments of silence. Then Brittany's face flushed with recognition.

"Ooohh!" She exclaimed. "That's right!"

"What?" Santana asked in confusion.

"I ate the Skittles!" Britt laughed.

Everyone watched her, trying to come to grips with this fact. Sam was the one to break the silence.

"Didn't I throw away the wrapper for you?" He asked. Brittany thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

"Now that we've established that nothing is wrong, why don't we get back to the lesson?" Mr. Schue suggested. Everyone slowly their way back to their seats.

Santana mentally face palmed as she hooked her pinkie finger with Britt's and sat down.

'_Skittles..._' She thought, dumbstruck. '_I was fucking looking for stupid, rainbow colored candies... that were already eaten. And they're being digested right now in stomach acids and... Oh god! Nononononononono! Don't think about that!_'

Santana took her pinkie back from Brittany and buried her face in her hands.

'_Such a fucking turn-off!_'


End file.
